


thoroughly ravished

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: uh, it's porn, based off the phrase "thoroughly ravished."





	thoroughly ravished

**Author's Note:**

> i guess it’s okay. it’s really short, it was supposed to be a series of oneshots/drabbles based off phrases, for nano last year. but i suck at nano. so have this short porno about Key. it’s not edited or anything so it’s kinda sloppy and everything so yeah.
> 
> I originally posted this on [tumblr.](http://drunkibum.tumblr.com/post/159334182671/i-wrote-a-thing-last-year)

Kibum’s head was pushed back, digging into his pillows, and elongating his beautiful neck. His hair was damp with sweat, pressed to his forehead, and curling the tiny dark strands at the nape of his neck. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. His lips were red and swollen, from the hours of sweet abuse they’d suffered. Splotches of purple and red decorated his neck and collarbones, and his still heaving chest was slick with sweat, spit and cum. His barely twitching cock laid soft between his legs, but his fingers still dug into the bedsheets beneath him, as his lover continued to pepper the inside of his thighs with kisses and nibbles. He mumbled incoherently as he begged for mercy, the overstimulation almost painful it felt so good. “one more,” was whispered against his thigh and then a tongue laved over his cock and he cried out, slapping his hand over his mouth and jerking his hips up towards the warm mouth.

Fingers dug into Kibum’s hips to hold him down, and when the tongue left him, he whined out ‘I can’t.’ gentle kisses pressed against his navel. 'yes you can,’ was the only response he was given and then the toy inside him began to vibrate again, and warm fingers wrapped around his cock and began to slowly jerk him off, his dick growing hard despite his exhaustion. He cried out again, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as the toy was pushed deeper inside of him and the hand around him began to move faster. He yelled out a warning and then a mouth was around him, swallowing around him until he hit the back of their throat. That’s all it took his overstimulated body to finish, his partner swallowing everything down it had left to give.

The toy turned off and he groaned lowly as it was pulled from his body. “good boy,” they whispered, pressing soft kisses against him as they crawled up his body, anxious to press their lips to his. 'such a good boy.’


End file.
